The invention relates to a saddletree comprising a headiron associated with the pommel portion and extending down into the skirt end portions, a cantle portion supported by a cantle-supporting member, and longitudinal spring elements extending between the pommel and cantle portions.
A saddletree of this typexe2x80x94as known by DE 37 02 011 C1, for examplexe2x80x94serves as supporting frame for a horseback riding saddle. The opening width of the pommel portion in the region of the skirt ends is determined by the opening width of the headiron. Horses have different shoulder widths, however, and the opening width of the saddle rarely corresponds to the horse""s actual shoulder width. For this reason, demand is increasing for saddles having an opening width that is optimally matched to the horse so as to obtain a good contact to the animal and to minimize its burden.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a saddletree which allows the horse maximum freedom for shoulder movements and imparts to the horse""s rider a seat feeling as uniform as possible regardless of the horse""s anatomy.
This object is attained by the headiron being provided with resilient headiron end sections. For example, the headiron may be provided on both sides with recesses disposed a predetermined distance from the skirt ends, with the resilient headiron end sections attached to the headiron in said recesses by means of fasteners.
These measures result in a saddletree which adapts in both a longitudinal and transverse direction to varying horse anatomies and allows the horse maximum freedom for shoulder movements.
Rearward movement of the rider would cause the cantle to generate a tilting torque, which the horse would sense as a strong specific pressure acting on its back via the cantle panel; as a result, the horse would experience substantial discomfort and be less inclined to perform. For this reason, a resilient arcuate supporting member is inserted between the cantle and the cantle panel and is secured to the latter. This member allows the cantle to yield downwards so that no tilting torque can be transmitted to the horse""s back.
Because of the different widths of horses"" backs, saddles should have different widths. This often conflicts with the rider""s desire to experience an optimum seat feeling, which in turn depends on the rider""s build.
For this reason, a preferred embodiment of the inventive saddletree has a reduced-width section transversely restricted to meet the seat section, with the longitudinal spring members extending between the pommel and cantle portions outside the restricted section. This allows the saddle to be formed to have various widths. The spring elements extending outside the restricted section are very thin and enable a saddle build to be obtained which does not impair the seat feeling.